1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a printed circuit board on which mounting parts can be made to stick with high planarization.
2. Description of the Related Art:
This kind of conventional printed circuit board has a configuration such as that shown in FIGS. 1 and 2. In these Figures, 1 is a printed circuit board, 2 is a base film of the printed circuit board 1, 3 is a copper foil pattern for electrical connection on the base film 2, 4 is a resist that functions as a protective film for the copper foil pattern 3, 5 is a sheet coil, and 6 is an adhesive for sticking the sheet coil 5 onto the printed circuit board 1. When a mounting part which requires planarization, for example, the sheet coil 5, is mounted on the printed circuit board 1, generally, it is fixed on the printed circuit board 1 as it is using the quickly-drying adhesive 6.
As described above, since the sheet coil 5, a mounting part, is stuck onto the printed circuit board 1 using the adhesive 6, there is the possibility that it may be sloped or distorted due to differences in local thickness of the adhesive 6, or that the mounting parts to be stuck onto the surface thereof such as the sheet coil 5 may be mounted further inclined by being influenced by variations in the thickness of the pattern 3 and the resist 4 on the surface of the printed circuit board 1.
For this reason, clearances between a mounting part like the sheet coil 5 and a counterpart are liable to fluctuate, causing the characteristics of the counterpart to be disturbed.